1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poles, such as for parking meters, that are reinforced to prevent theft, and an apparatus and method for anchoring the parking meter poles in concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theft of coins from parking meters has become a serious problem in many cities. Theives have gotten around previous anti-theft devices by sawing through the pole holding the meter, and taking the meter=s head, coins and all, with them. In some cities, there have been large numbers of xe2x80x9cdecapitatedxe2x80x9d parking meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 265,106, issued on Sep. 26, 1882, to Robert Bristow Lee, discloses a device for forming lattice pillars, in which wire is wrapped around a cylindrical object in a spiral pattern. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that the hard-facing is welded to the pole in vertical strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,547, issued on Jan. 26, 1932, to Victor F. Hammel, discloses a cylindrical structure, in which a post or pole is supported by helically arranged bars or rods. Again, the instant invention is distinguishable, in that the hard-facing is weld ed to the pole in vertical strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,126, issued on Nov. 16, 1937, to Gabriel Larsen, discloses a method of forming tubes from a first material, with grooves in the outer surface of the tubes filled by a second material. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that the use of hard facing is disclosed, and the strips of hard facing are applied directly to the outer surface, not in grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,531, issued on Oct. 31, 1967, to George H. Watson, discloses a frangible connector assembly for stanchions, poles, and standards, which may b e used in parking meter poles, in which a n anchoring bolt is embedded in concrete. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the anchoring tubes are attached to the concrete by epoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,663, issued on Nov. 23, 1971, to Akemasa Otani, discloses a ribbed file. The ribs are distinguishable from the strips of hard facing of the instant invention, in that the ribs are formed in one piece, from the same material, at the same time as the file, while the hard facing is a harder material that is added later.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,680, issued on Feb. 17, 1974, to Francis R. Allen, discloses a flag pole, which does not have the strips of hard facing of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,529, issued on Aug. 3, 1976, to Walter F. McNeil, discloses reinforced tubular metallic materials, having recesses cut along their outer surfaces, into which graphite fiber strips are inserted. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it a hardening compound, rather than graphite fiber, is applied over the surface of the parking meter poles, rather than in recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,273, issued on Jan. 16, 1989, to Seth Ward, II, discloses a parking meter anchor with expansion wedges that fit against the interior surface of a hollow post. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the wedges are welded to the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,406, issued on Jan. 22, 1991, to B. Drew Winsor, discloses an anti-theft parking meter anchoring device, for anchoring a parking meter head to the top of a support post, by means of a locking pin that passes through transverse holes in the bottom of the parking meter head and the top of the support post. The instant invention is distinguishable, as it uses welding to secure the parking meter head on the support post, and does not require a locking pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,594, issued on Aug. 23, 1994, to Miguel Ventera-Berti, discloses a post designed to support electric power supply cables, having a hollow core of ceramic material surrounded by a reinforcement of iron rods embedded in a polymer and wrapped in a polymer envelop, but does not disclose the strips of hard facing of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,774, issued on Sep. 16, 1997, to Alfred D. Commins, discloses an adjustable support system for joining structural members, in which a threaded rod is secured in concrete by grout or epoxy. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it tubes or rods are welded to the base plate, need not be threaded, and in a preferred embodiment have hollow interiors to allow more effective bonding to the hardened epoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,846, issued on Nov. 12, 1996, to Jesus M. Sosa, discloses a poster resistant utility pole, with protruding structures such as splines or ribs that decrease the surface area available for contact with adhesive posters and handbills, as compared to a smooth surface. It does not disclose use of hard facing to make the pole more difficult to cut through, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,228, issued on Sep. 8, 1998, to Tom Lucas, discloses parking meter assemblies designed to prevent theft of coins in the parking meters, by means of reinforced steel sheets around the coin receptacle. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it reinforces the pole to which the head of the parking meter is attached, and strengthens the connection of the pole to the head by welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,262, issued on Sep. 1, 1998, to Gordon A. Nagle, discloses a post and a method of emplacing the post in concrete. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it uses epoxy to bind the metal cylinders in the base plate to a concrete surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,387, issued on Oct. 27, 1998, to Allan P. Henderson and Miller B. Patrick, discloses a pier foundation under high unit compression, in which metal rods are embedded in concrete, but without the use of epoxy, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,159, issued on Feb. 9, 1999, to Carl Padilla , discloses a cushioned pole cover and method of applying the cover, but does not disclose the use of hard facing, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,540, issued on Mar. 9, 1999, to Jerome Neil Morstein, discloses a utility pole base pan with drain, involving the embedding of metal bolts in concrete, without the use of epoxy, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,361, issued on Aug. 8, 2000, to J. Michael Roten, William C. Kiehl and Seth Ward, II, discloses a parking meter anchor system, including an anchor receptacle mounted in the ground, but does not disclose the use of epoxy as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,655, issued on Aug. 4, 1998, to John Henry Anderson, discloses a design for a pedestal for a parking meter, but does not disclose the reinforcing and anchoring means of the instant invention.
Canadian Patent No. 885,158, issued on Nov. 9, 1971, to Joseph D. George, discloses a matter of installing poles in a concrete surface, in which grout is used rather than epoxy.
French Patent No. 2,624,903, published on Jun. 23, 1989, to Louis Daniel Champy and Christian Biaille, discloses a reinforced concrete base unit for a one-piece pylon, again involving the embedding of metal in concrete without the use of epoxy.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, will be seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a pole, such as for a parking meter, that is reinforced by a hardening compound applied to its surface, preferably in vertical strips, and a method of anchoring the pole. The hardening compound is preferably a solder that is applied to the external surface of the pole by welding. Once it cools, this hardening compound cannot be cut with an ordinary hacksaw. For esthetic purposes, and to prevent rust to the pole, a PVC pipe with a slightly greater diameter than the pole is placed over and around the pole. In the first preferred embodiment, the pole is welded to a metal plate, with hollow metal cylinders welded to and extending from an opposite surface of the plate. Holes are drilled in a concrete surface, epoxy or other adhesive is inserted into the holes, and the metal cylinders are inserted into the holes before the epoxy or other adhesive hardens. This makes it possible for the pole to be securely attached to the concrete surface, without the need for digging several feet below the surface. Furthermore, in the first preferred embodiment, circular transverse holes are made in the top of the pole using a plasma cutter, and expander jaws are then welded to the interior of the pole, to securely attach the head of the parking meter to the pole.
The second preferred embodiment differs from the first preferred embodiment, in that the base plate is formed from a square or triangular base plate, from which portions are cut away along the sides, so that what remains is a square or triangular plate with studs extending from the corners. The studs are then heated and bent downward at right angles from the plate. The studs are then inserted into holes in the concrete surface, and retained by epoxy or other adhesive, in the same manner as the metal cylinders in the first preferred embodiment.
In the third preferred embodiment, a sleeve is retained on the base plate of the second preferred embodiment, and the pole or a U-shaped channel is retained in the sleeve. A sign or other object may be attached to the top of the pole or channel.
In the fourth preferred embodiment, portions are cut away from the bottom of a pole or channel, leaving studs that extend downward. The pole or channel is inserted through a hole in the middle of the base plate, and welded to the base plate. The studs are inserted into holes in the concrete surface and retained therein by epoxy or other adhesive.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to prevent parking meter theft.
It is another object of the invention to prevent theft of any object attached to a pole.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a convenient means for attaching parking meters to a concrete surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for securely attaching any upright object to a concrete surface.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a means for more securely attaching the head of a parking meter to its supporting pole.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.